When a hearts a stray
by J-T1000
Summary: Blossom is turning 16 soon and is feeling depressed.She receives help from a boy begining with 'B' and has a cap.Love follows but has blossom made the right decision?
1. Intro

Authors note:I don't own Powerpuff girls or any of the stories characters. Brick x Blossom if you didn't guess it from the summary.

Chapter 1

The day is the 14th of November. One week until The girls birthday party. They were turning that sweet sixteen and the professor promised he would throw them a big party (in which he wasn't invited.). He had a meeting to go to so the girls had the house to themselves. We now take place in the girls bedroom as they fill out invites for the party.

'Ok,let's have a look,We've got:Robin,Michelle,Christine,Anne,Coal,

Mark,Greg,Sam,Joe,Haley and Mitch so far.'

Said Buttercup as she flicked threw the invites.

'Who said we would invite Mitch? I thought we hated him.'

Said Bubbles.

'Well,I don't,I think he's kinda cute. He's a lot like me in a way.'

Said Buttercup.

'Eww,Buttercups gotta boyfriend!'

Bubbles,Although she would be 16 soon,She acted like they were in pre-school.

'No I don't!!'

'...Ha-ha,Buttercups a loner'

'You!'

Bubbles was so far the only one who had a boyfriend. Buttercup lunged at Bubbles and hit her with a pillow. Whilst this was all happening,Blossom was lying on the bed.

As she listened to their laughter she thought of the joy that was taken from her when Coal had left her a few days ago. He was the only boy she ever loved and thought she would never love again.

'Hey, Bloss, You OK?'

Said Buttercup as she and Bubbles got up of the ground.

'Yeah,I'm fine.'

Said Blossom,Forcing a smile on her face.

'I'm Going to have bath'

Blossom walked down the stairs and headed to bathroom and turned on the tap for hot water. She sat their on floor against the tub and thought. She would have to go to school tomorrow and didn't want to see coals face again. But her sisters wanted to invite him as Bubbles (Although she has a boyfriend) Had a slight crush on him.

She then began think about the boy that had helped her in her time of need. His name was Brick. He came to her when she was dumped and offered her the sweetest yet the simplest thing he could offer. A Tissue to dry her eyes. Sure her make-up was running. He dried and this small gesture changed the way she thought about him.

She had her bath and walked upstairs to tell the girls something.

'Buttercup...'

Said Blossom

'Yeah'

Said buttercup.

'I want to invite brick.'

The whole room was silent.


	2. Getting ready

Chapter 2

'You want to invite WHO?!'Shouted buttercup as she heard her sisters suggestion.

'Brickson Thomas Rowdyruff. If you have a problem,then it's yours!'

Shouted blossom.

'But...Why blossom? He's a Rowdyruff. We are their enemies. What makes you think he won't trash the place and bring his dumb brothers with him?!'Said bubbles.

'Hey,It's my birthday too,you know? And I have the right too invite him!'

'BUT WHY!?' Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.

Blossom sat down.

'OK,Remember a few days ago when me and coal broke up. Yeah well I went to the park after school and cried my eyes out. I thought about killing myself. Then brick came along and gave me a tissue to wipe my eyes. He asked if I was Ok. I Told him what happened between me and coal. He comforted me and told me that everything was going to be Ok. I walked home with him and he said "If you ever need help or anything,You call me" And then he gave me is phone number.'

'Well,If he means that much to you...'

Said buttercups

'Fine.'

Blossom smiled a she hugged her sister. Sometimes Buttercup could be great.

The next Day

It was first class(Maths) and Blossom only had one invite to hand out. It was made out to Brick. They Had a substitute teacher so Blossom took this as an advantage to sit next to Brick. She came and sat next to him.

'How are you feeling?'He said

'Much better,Thanks.'

'Does that mean I can go back to hating you and your sisters again?'He joked

Blossom was taken a back. It took her few seconds to realise it was a joke.

'Giggle No!'

'Oh well!'

'Brick,I want you to have this. It's the least I can do for you helping me out so much.

She hands him the invite.

'Thanks, I'll be there.'

'Ahem!!'Said the teacher. The whole room goes silent.

'Register! (A/N All of the names that have an are invited)Now lets see...Carl,Lewis,Donovan,Anne,Julie,Chris,Joe,Katherine,Tom,Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Ben,Amy,Jean,Greg,Sam and Antonia.

I won't go in to detail of what happened at school that day,But here's what happened at RRB house.

'Hey,Brick,What's this?'Said Butch

'Oh,It's and invite to a birthday party.'Said Brick

'Who's?'

'Oh..Um...It's no one you don't know them.'

'Oh,OK.'

Idiot

'I'm going out,I'll see ya guys later.'

'See ya.' said Butch and Boomer

Brick went out to the mall to get some stuff (Clothes and presents) For the girls and himself. He went up to the clothes store and bought himself: Dark-blue Jeans,Grey T-shirt,Black Jacket and a pair of white trainers. He then went and got a Hair high-lighting Kit. He went back to the clothes store and bought a dark blue top. He then headed home to get ready.

Birthday day

Brick got his hair done and got into his clothes. He was dressed and ready to go.

He wrapped the present and went on his way to the party.


	3. Party!

Chapter 3

Brick flew over to the PPG'S house and rang the bell. Blossom answered the door. She was wearing black jeans,A white,belly,button up shirt. She was also wearing black eye-liner and mascara with rose lipstick.

'Hey Brick, So glad you could make it!' Blossom said loudly (There's Hello goodbyes 'Here (In your arms)' loudly so it was quite hard to talk.)

'My pleasure,Here you go.'Said Brick as he handed her her present.

'Thanks! Come on in. The drinks and Snacks are over there.'

'Thanks. Might I say you look beautiful tonight.'

'Oh,Thanks.' By now she was blushing madly.

Seeing as he was about ten minutes late everyone was already there. There was a lot of dancing and kids having fun.

'Blossom! Happy birthday! Oh,Hey...Brick?' Robin said as she sprung through the door.

'Why are you here?'She questioned

'Oh..Um...Yeah! Why are you here brick!Get out!' Said Blossom,Desperately winking at Brick,Signalling him to play along.

She pushed him in to her Bedroom and closed the door.

'Sorry about that!'Said Blossom,Nervously.

'Oh...That's...Ok. But Your room doesn't have an exit?'

'Oh...Yeah...I Threw him out the window. I'll go and check see if he's out.'

She ran into the room and locked the door.

'...Weird...'

She walked over to the snack table and helped herself to the crisps.

In Blossoms room:

'Sorry about that,If she knew about us.'Whispered Blossom

SCENE SETTER:

The room is dark,A couple who are not sure about what to do about each other.

They can't see each other. Is it me or is it gettin' hot in here?

'What do you mean 'Us'?'

'Oh,Your right,Sorry.'

'Oh...No,I'm willing to take it to the next step,But, I thought you hated me.'

'Well,No, I just hate your brothers.'

'Oh,Well,I need to think about it.'

'Of course.'

'But...If your still up to it,Would you mind a dance?'

'I'd love to.'

Seeing as music was already playing and all the furniture was moved to make room for dancers (They were going to use the room as a 'groove' room),They danced to the song 'Here is gone' by the Goo Goo Dolls. There was even a little mirror ball so the room was a lit up. He looked deeply into her eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her life. Why had he said he wanted to 'Think about it'?.

That didn't mean anything right now. She was happy. This her best night ever. And here we end our story

NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued...

P.s. If you want here that song I was talking about (Here is gone) here it is:http://uk. 


End file.
